The present invention relates to a structure of a box-like game unit to be arranged in large numbers outside of and adjacently to a main body of a game machine such as a casino game machine, a horse race game machine, a boat race game machine or the like.
In a customary box-like game unit, a cash box capable of storing surplus coins resulted from deducting pay-back coins from cast coins (in the following, coin and medal are called coin collectively) is disposed on a bottom of a game unit cabinet, and on the cash box are piled up in order a flat parallelepiped control unit for carrying out controlling necessary to game, a coin pay-back apparatus, and a display apparatus for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like.
The customary game unit has a difficulty that if the display apparatus is made larger it becomes higher and necessarily also the box-like game unit cabinet becomes higher.
If the flat parallelepiped control unit is disposed adjacently to a side wall of the game unit cabinet in an erect posture, a coin inspecting apparatus and a coin return must be disposed adjacently to another side wall of the game unit cabinet. And when a hinge-type machine door is provided at a front face of the game unit cabinet for repair, maintenance and inspection of the control unit, the coin pay-back apparatus, the coin inspecting apparatus and the like, the coin inspecting apparatus which may be repaired or inspected frequently is disposed on a side corresponding to a free end of the machine door, therefore the control unit must be disposed on a side corresponding to the hinge of the machine door.
As a result, in order to take out the control unit from the game unit cabinet, the machine door must be opened beyond 90 degrees.
Players often perform a casino game or a horse race game drinking drinks such as juice and beer. If a player spills the drink on the box-like game unit cabinet, the drink leaks into the game unit cabinet through a gap between an opening part of a top door and a top part of a display instrument to give various instruments in the cabinet a bad influence.
In a machine door hinged on one side of a front face of the game unit cabinet so as to open in front, sometimes a lower edge of the machine door is inclined downward from a hinge side by own weight of the door and the door does not close tightly.
Particularly, in case that a door for taking out a cash box is provided under the machine door, sometimes the lower edge of the machine door interferes with the cash box take out door to prevent smooth opening and closing of the cash box take out door.
In a game unit cabinet having a top face on which a top door is provided so as to be opened upward, since the top door is wide and heavy enough, spring force of a gas spring for letting the top door spring up when a locking mechanism of the top door is unlocked must be increased against own weight and inertia force of the top door acting in the closing direction. However, the increased spring force of the gas spring undesirebly lets the top door spring up vigorously when the top door is unlocked.
In a customary game unit in which players pay bet moneys of game by bills, a bill receiving apparatus is disposed on a front face of the game unit cabinet, therefore it is difficult to insert bills in a bill slot of the bill receiving apparatus because players must crouch in a half-sitting posture and there is high possibility that unfairness is acted behind back of the game unit cabinet.
The present invention relates to an improvement of the game unit for a game machine which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties.
The present invention provides a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-shape having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet upward; a top door provided at the top face of the game unit cabinet substantially on the same surface as the display surface so as to be opened upward; a machine door hinged on a side of the front face of the game unit cabinet by a hinge so as to be opened in front; a narrow flat space formed between the display instrument and a side wall of the game unit cabinet near the hinge within the game unit cabinet; and a control unit case in shape of a flat parallelepiped disposed in the flat space in an erect posture, the control unit case moving up and down in the flat space to be detachably housed in the flat space from above when the top door is opened.
According to this invention, the flat parallelepiped control unit case can be housed compactly in the narrow flat space formed between the display instrument and the side wall of the game unit cabinet near the hinge within the game unit cabinet so that the game unit cabinet can be miniaturized. In addition, the control unit case can be easily taken out and in through an opening formed by the top door opened upward.
The top door may be formed with an opening for the display instrument which is fitted to a circumference of the display instrument. The displayed picture of the display instrument can be watched directly and contents of the displayed picture can be easily and correctly recognized visually.
A vertical guide rail may be provided on an inner surface of the side wall of the game unit cabinet near the hinge, and a slide member going up and down guided by the guide rail may be provided on an outer surface of the control unit case. The control unit case can be housed in the game unit cabinet stably and taken out and in surely without collision with other instruments and parts.
A handle for pulling up the control unit case against its weight may be provided on a top of the control unit case. Taking out and in of the control unit case can be performed easily by holding the handle.
The present invention provides also, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-shape having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet upward; a top door provided at the top face of the game unit cabinet substantially on the same surface as the display surface so as to be opened upward; a machine door hinged on a side of the front face of the game unit cabinet by a hinge so as to be opened in front; a narrow flat space formed between the display instrument and a side wall of the game unit cabinet near the hinge within the game unit cabinet; a control unit case in shape of a flat parallelepiped disposed in the flat space in an erect posture; a control substrate with electronic control parts necessary for operation of the game unit housed in the control unit case; an opening formed in a front face of the control unit case for taking in and out the control substrate along a flat face of the control unit case; and a closing member formed on a front edge of the control substrate integrally for closing the opening when the control substrate is housed in the control unit case.
According to this invention, in a state that the control unit case is housed in the game unit cabinet, the control substrate with electronic control parts alone can be taken out and in easily through the opening of the front face to perform efficiently exchange, repair. inspection and the like of the electronic control parts.
Grooves of V-shape in plan may be formed at respective upper and lower parts on a rear side in the control unit case, for holding respective upper and lower edges on a rear side of the control substrate. The control substrate can be installed easily in the control unit case and held stably at a predetermined position in the control unit case.
A locking mechanism for maintaining the control substrate in a state housed in the control unit case may be provided. Unjust exchange of ROM etc. in the control unit case can be prevented previously.
The present invention provides further, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-shape having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet upward; a top door provided at the top face of the game unit cabinet substantially on the same surface as the display surface so as to be opened upward; a liquid receiving trough member surrounding and adhered to the display instrument; a liquid receptacle detachably provided in the game unit cabinet positioned under the liquid receiving trough member and the top door closed; and a pipe connecting a lowermost part of the liquid receiving trough member with the liquid receptacle.
According to the invention, even if a player spills a drink on the display instrument or the top door, the drink is prevented from entering into the game unit cabinet so that trouble or damage of the game unit can be avoided surely.
The liquid receptacle may be disposed just under the closed top door. The liquid receptacle can be taken out of the game unit cabinet easily so that the liquid in the liquid receptacle can be discharged easily.
The display surface of the display instrument may be inclined so as to lower toward front from rear. Contents of displays of the display instrument can be easily recognized visually and the liquid receptacle can be disposed on the front side so as to be taken out easily.
Further, the present invention provides, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-like having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet; a top door provided at the top face of the game unit cabinet substantially on the same surface as the display surface so as to be opened upward; a machine door hinged on a side of the front face of the game unit cabinet by a hinge so as to be opened in front; and a door guide piece formed along a lower edge of the machine door gently curved upward toward rear, the door guide piece coming into sliding contact with a middle bottom member of the game unit cabinet adjacent to a lower edge of the machine door when the machine door is opened and closed.
In this game unit, even if the machine door is deformed downward in a parallelogram by its own weight, the deformation of the machine door is corrected by the door guide piece so that the machine door can be opened and closed smoothly.
An opening and closing member other than the machine door may be provided under and adjacently to the machine door so as to be opened in front. Since the deformation of the machine door is corrected, movement of the opening and closing member is not obstructed.
The present invention provides moreover, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-like having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet; a top door provided at the top face of the game unit cabinet substantially on the same surface as the display surface so as to be opened upward; a gas spring having both ends respectively connected to the game unit cabinet and the top door; and an oil buffer mechanism provided on the game unit cabinet so as to be contacted with the top door when the top door is on or near a closing position thereof.
In this game unit, the top door having a heavy own weight can be closed lightly and fast from an open state and when the top door approaches a close position, the top door can be closed softly.
The top door may be hinged on a rear edge of the game unit cabinet so as to open upward and close downward. Since the top door is opened with the front side lifted, inspection of various instruments within the game unit cabinet can be performed easily.
The present invention provides, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-shape having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet upward; a bill receiving apparatus positioned on one side of the display instrument; a top face member of the game unit cabinet covering upper surfaces of the display instrument and the bill receiving apparatus having an opening through which an upper portion of the bill receiving apparatus is exposed; a lid member for opening and shutting the opening; and a locking mechanism for locking the lid member.
According to the game unit, only a specific person with a key can release the locking mechanism, open the lid member and expose the bill receiving apparatus upward for performing repair, maintenance and inspection of the bill receiving apparatus.
The rear edge of the lid member may be hinged on the game unit cabinet so as to be opened upward. The person with the key can observe or touch the bill receiving apparatus from the front side of the game unit cabinet without being obstructed by the lid member, therefore repair, maintenance or inspection of the bill receiving apparatus can be performed easily without moving the game unit cabinet at all.
The top face member of the game unit cabinet and the lid member may be constructed so as to open and close about a common pivotal axis. The top face member and the lid member can open and close separately without interfering with each other.
The bill receiving apparatus may be provided with a lifting mechanism by which the bill receiving apparatus can be lifted for repair, maintenance, inspection and the like when the lid member is opened. Since the bill receiving apparatus can be lifted by the lifting mechanism to be exposed enough, repair, maintenance, inspection etc. can be performed easily and surely.
The bill receiving apparatus may comprise an upper bill inspecting section and a lower bill storing section which are separable from each other. Repair, maintenance or inspection works of the bill inspection section and the bill storing section can be performed separately.
The bill receiving apparatus may be lifted in two steps by the lifting mechanism so as to take two lift positions of which a second lift position can be taken by unlocking a locking mechanism other than the locking mechanism of the lid member, thereby the bill inspecting section can be separately taken out from the game unit cabinet at a first lift position of the bill receiving apparatus, and the bill storing section can be separately taken out from the game unit cabinet at the second lift position of the bill receiving apparatus. Only a service man with a key allowing the first step lift can perform repair, maintenance and inspection of the bill inspecting section which is apt to cause troubles or bill jamming, and only an owner of the game machine or a responsible person with a key or keys allowing both first and second step lifts can take out bills from the bill storing section in which a large number of bills are stored. Therefore, administration of bills can be performed safely and surely.
The present invention provides moreover, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-shape having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet upward; a handle provided on a rear face of the game unit cabinet; a plurality of wheels provided on a bottom face near the rear face of the game unit cabinet so as to roll in front and in the rear; and a caster provided on a bottom face near the front face of the game unit cabinet so as to roll in every direction.
According to the game unit, a work man can move the box-like game unit cabinet on a fat floor in a required direction easily. When the cabinet approaches a step, the workman holds the handle on a rear face of the cabinet to incline the cabinet rearward so that the cabinet can ride across the step.
The present invention provides further, a game unit to be arranged outside of and adjacently to a game machine main, comprising: a game unit cabinet of box-shape having a front face and a top face; a display instrument housed in the game unit cabinet having a display surface for displaying progress of game, bet rate, result of game, allotment and the like, the display surface being disposed on the top face of the game unit cabinet upward; a top door provided at the top face of the game unit cabinet substantially on the same surface as the display surface so as to be opened upward; a channel-like attachment member fixed to the top door or the game unit cabinet; a rise and fall member fitted to the attachment member so as to rise and fall; an adjust screw provided between the rise and fall member and the top door or the game unit cabinet; an engage member fixed to the rise and fall member; and a hook member detachably engaging with the engage member provided on the game unit cabinet or the top door.
According to the game unit, closing position of the top door relating to the game unit cabinet can be adjusted very easily and surely.
The hook member may be combined with a locking means so as to be disconnected from the engage member when the locking means is unlocked. Since only a person having a key can unlock the locking means, various instruments in the game unit cabinet can be prevented from theft, damage or mischief.
In addition, the present invention provides a guard apparatus of a game unit having a game unit cabinet, comprising: a door switch for detecting opening-closing of a door provided in the game unit cabinet; a display means for displaying information of opening closing of the door; a first watch means for watching state of the door switch when electricity is transmitted from a main electric source; a second watch means for watching state of the door switch when electricity from the main electric source is cut off; a signal holding means for holding a detection signal when the second watch means detects an open state of the door switch to generate the detection signal; a battery for supplying the second watch means and the signal holding means with electric power, and a display control means for letting the display means display a special display in case that the signal holding means holds the detection signal when electricity is transmitted from the main electric source.
According to the guard apparatus, if the door opens during electricity is transmitted from the main electric source, the first watch means detects opening of the door switch and lets the display means display opening of the door. If the door opens during electricity from the main electric source is cut off or electricity fails, the second watch means operated by the battery detects opening of the door switch, the signal holding means operated by the battery holds the detection signal, and the display control means lets the display means display the special display to warn that the door was opened during electricity failure.
Thus, opening-closing of the door can be watched for warning round the clock.
In the guard apparatus, the game unit cabinet may have a plurality of doors provided with respective door switches, and the first and second watching means may watch states of the door switches. States of the door switches are watched by the first watch means during electricity is transmitted and by the second watch means during electricity fails, so that when at least one door is opened during electricity is transmitted the display means displays that the door is opened, and in case that at least one door is opened during electricity failure the display means displays the special display when electricity is transmitted again to warn that the door was opened during electricity failure.
By arranging any one of the above-mentioned game units around a game machine main in large numbers, a compact game machine can be obtained.